


pushing boundaries

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, College, Confessions, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Roommates, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: An innocent redhead casts her eyes over the shoulder of her roommate. Reading something personal the blonde was writing. Resulting in Aubrey getting mad at the prying eyes of Chloe invading her personal space. The last thing she wants is to upset the slightly older woman. What will Chloe do to make it up to Aubrey? Will she find out the truth about her roommate's defensive nature and get the woman to open up to her?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. prying eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleaseactsurprisedxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/gifts).



> Prompt sent to me by pleaseactsurprisedxx on tumblr: A fluffy Chaubrey prompt set during their first year at college together. Showing Chloe chasing after Aubrey, but Aubrey at first has issues with coming to terms with the fact she does like women.
> 
> Decided to turn this into a multichapter fic. Oops! Awesome prompt and I have so many ideas to make this a proper little story<3
> 
> Most likely to change rating as more chapters are uploaded and things progress between the pair!

“What’re you working on there?” The redhead hummed slightly. Raising her head from buried in the book she was currently reading. Glancing over at her roommate from her own bed. The blonde was sat at her desk writing a letter. Focused intently on what she was doing that she didn’t hear Chloe’s question. Her hands furiously going from side to side on the paper. Filling the page full of words. “Bree?” The younger woman called to her fellow freshmen. Raising a perfectly shaped auburn eyebrow.

“Huh?” The older woman mumbled. Spinning round slightly to look at her roommate. A confused expression plastered across her face. “Oh, uh, I’m just writing a letter to someone.” The blonde shrugged and span back around. Continuing with her letter. Missing the looks she was getting from Chloe across the room. The redhead’s eyebrow still arched in suspicion.

The slightly younger freshman pulled herself up from the bed and quietly wondered over to Aubrey. Peering over the woman’s shoulder to see what she was doing. Most people would call Chloe nosey, but the redhead preferred the term curious. _I miss you so much my darling, but I’m doing this to give us a better and the best future. I promise. It pains me to be away from you, but I have to do this. I wish you could be here with me. I’ll be home to see you again soon! I love you._ The curious woman read over the blonde’s shoulder. Eyes widening. Eyebrow arching higher. _I didn’t even know she had a boyfriend. I guess I really should forget about my feelings then. I don’t want to get in the way of the happiness she already has in her life._ Chloe thought to herself. A deep sigh escaping from between her lips.

Aubrey whipped her head round to the redhead stood behind her. Gasping as she quickly covered up what she had been writing and frowning at her roommate. “What’re you doing?” The blonde snapped harshly. It wasn’t supposed to come out quite in the tone it did do. But the older woman wasn’t all too impressed with the intrusion of Chloe hovering over her shoulder. “This is private!” Aubrey scolded to the younger woman. Eyebrows narrowing together in annoyance.

“I-I’m sorry. I-I was, uh, just curious.” Chloe stuttered a little bit. Holding her hands up in surrender of intruding on Aubrey’s personal and private things. The last thing the redhead wanted to do was intrude where she wasn’t welcome. She didn’t think anything of it when she read the blonde’s words on the page. “I’m sorry for intruding on something private. I didn’t think it would be so personal. I thought you were working on something for a class. I didn’t mean to pry.” The redhead bit down on her bottom lip. Looking down sheepishly. Playing with her fingers. Hoping the blonde would believe that she was sorry. The last thing she’d want to do was upset her friend.

The girls had been assigned as roommates when they started college a few weeks ago. Chloe was trying her absolute hardest to be friends with the slightly older woman. She knew they’d get on really well if the blonde would be willing to open up a bit more. It might sound crazy, but the redhead started to develop feelings for the other woman. Yeah, it might seem way too soon. But sometimes, when you know, you know, right? Well, the bubbly woman certainly thought that there could be something quite beautiful between the pair. However, that was before she’d read what Aubrey was writing to a mystery boyfriend. Clearly, the blonde was very much straight.

“Hmm.” The blonde hummed. Narrowing her eyes at the redhead in disapproval. Turning back around she collected her things up and raised from her seat at the desk. “I’m going to the library to finish off my letter without prying eyes interfering.” Aubrey announced. Grabbing her phone and dorm key from the side. Turning on her heel and slamming the door behind herself.

Chloe let a deep sigh escape from between her lips. Flopping down on her bed. Groaning in annoyance with herself for aggravating her roommate. The blonde probably wasn’t going to be her friend anytime soon. The redhead bit down on her lip, grabbing for her phone from her bedside table, she scrolled through her contacts. Deciding to call her best friend for some advice on the crush she had on her fellow freshmen.

“ _Chlo!! Hey, girl. What’s up? I miss you!_ ” The voice called out through the phone after picking up. Chloe put the call on loudspeaker. Throwing it onto her other pillow, flopping back down on the bed with a huff. “ _Uh oh, when you huff it’s usually something serious. Who do I need to come teach a lesson to?_ ” The voice continued. Questioning the redhead. Wanting answers from her usually cheerful friend.

“ _I’ve done something stupid. I really messed up and upset my roommate._ ” Chloe sighed, replying to her friend. Staring up at the ceiling and cursing herself for her actions. Maybe the kids in school were right. Maybe the redhead was way too forceful with people. Invading their personal space as much as she possibly could. However, it was part of her personality at this point. The redhead ran a hand through her hair. Another deep sigh escaping from between her lips.

“ _What happened? Talk to me, baby._ ” The voice on the other end of the phone spoke in response. “ _Remember our promise? We talk out your troubles and resolve the situation. Ok?_ ” Her soft voice continued to her sad friend. “ _I wish I could be there to hug you, but this is gonna have to do, so c’mon, talk to your fellow braincell._ ” Chloe’s friend chuckled. The girls had been best friends ever since they were in kindergarten.

The redhead felt a wide smile tugging at her lips from her friend’s words. She let out a deep sigh before explaining to her friend. “ _Oh Luce, I’m crushing on her so bad._ ” Chloe confessed. Resting her forearm over her eyes. Groaning as the words fell from her slightly parted lips. “ _And it’s not like the thousands of other crushes I’ve had in the past. There’s something about her. I like, really like her. But I just ruined a shot of her even becoming my friend let alone anything more. Why am I like this? Why can’t I ever just be normal with people?_ ” The redhead complained. Cursing herself for her no boundaries personality. She really hated her lack of boundaries sometimes. Especially when it lead to situations like this one.

“ _Uh huh._ ” Lucy hummed. Listening carefully to Chloe’s problem. Thinking of a solution in her head already. “ _Well, what happened? How did you upset her?_ ” The friend questioned. Knowing that there was more that the redhead wanted to say. Encouraging the deflated woman to continue. Wanting to know what exactly happened in order to give her best friend some much needed advice.

“ _I, uh, well...”_ Chloe breathed out. Taking a deep breath as she began to explain everything about what happened not that long ago. “ _I might have looked over her shoulder at something she was writing._ ” The redhead confessed. Biting down on her lip again. Frustrated with herself as she admitted to what happened. “ _I thought it was for a class. I was curious. Y’know me._ ” A sigh escaping her lips as she continued. “ _It seemed like some sort of love letter or something. She wrote about how she loved the person she was writing to and said she missed them. She got really defensive that I looked. She snapped. I totally don’t blame her; it was out of order of me to pry._ ” Chloe finished. Waiting for some much needed advice from Lucy.

Lucy sighed down the phone to her best friend. Sad she couldn’t hug her best friend in person and reassure her that everything is ok. “ _Sweetie, I’m not going to lie to you here. Yes, it was kinda rude to pry. You’re sort of an adult now. You should know that most people don’t like it when you get all up in their business._ ” The other woman spoke down the phone. The words felt like a stab in Chloe’s heart. The redhead sniffed as a tear slid down her cheek. “ _Oh baby, don’t cry. I can’t come and hug you. You’re too precious to cry!_ ” Lucy sighed to her friend.

“ _Sorry._ ” The redhead mumbled. Wiping her tears away with her fingertips. “ _I just sometimes wish; I wasn’t like this. I wish I had boundaries like normal people do, y’know?_ ” Chloe continued with a sniff. Biting down on her bottom lip. “ _The last thing I want to do is upset her when I’m trying to be her friend. What do I do to make it up to her? I apologised profusely, but she took off like a bullet._ ” The upset woman explained to Lucy. She really needed some best friend advice right now about her situation.

The line went silent for a few small moments. Lucy was thinking about her answer to the question. “ _What do you know about her so far? Like what does she like?_ ” The other woman wondered.

“ _Uh, I don’t really know._ ” Chloe exhaled a sigh. Looking around the room to Aubrey’s space on the opposite side of the room. “ _Oh, uh, she has a poster on her wall. Uh, of a band? I think I remember her saying she liked them when we first spoke when we moved into our dorm._ ” The redhead wondered. Wracking her brain to try and remember that conversation she had with the blonde when they first met. Talking about a few things they liked about each other. Eyes fixating on the poster hung on Aubrey’s wall.

“ _Great! Maybe get her a gift that’s to do with the band? Maybe one of their CD’s or a t-shirt. Something like that? And give her a note of apology._ ” Lucy suggested to the worried redhead down the phone. Hearing a gasp in reply from her best friend. What a brilliant idea!

“ _Oh. My. God!_ ” Chloe breathed out. Sitting bolt upright on her bed at the genius idea. “ _That’s a brilliant idea! I could kiss you right now!_ ” The redhead giggled at her best friend. Sensing the other woman would be rolling her eyes right now at those words.

“ _Glad to be of assistance baby! I love you. Go make up with your future girlfriend._ ” Lucy responded. Smirking down the phone. The woman knew about her friend’s crush on her roommate. Chloe practically gushed over the blonde daily to her best friend. And had sent Lucy a picture of Aubrey when they moved in together. The slightly older woman had been sat across from the redhead. Her laptop perched on her lap as she Skyped with her family.

“ _I love you more. I miss you so much. I can’t wait to come home for Thanksgiving and see you. Thank you for the idea. Imma go to town and take a look in the local music shop while she’s out and see what I can get my hands on. I’ll let you know what I find and if she willingly accepts my apology._ ” Chloe nodded. Loving the brilliant idea her best friend gave her. It was the perfect. The best was to apologise was with a peace warming gift. Why didn’t the redhead think of that? Anyway, that didn’t matter. “ _See ya later!_ ” She continued with a smile. Once Lucy said her own goodbye the women hung up.

Chloe leapt up from the bed and proceeded to quickly pull on her shoes. Humming a little tune. The smile still plastered across her face as her plan to make it up to the blonde for prying was a go. Grabbing her jacket and purse, she headed out the door. Heading into the local town where all the stores were. Walking into the music store once she got there, looking around at the beautiful exterior of the place. The atmosphere and vibe was soothing. The redhead felt happy already. Setting out on her mission to find the perfect gift for her roommate as an apology for what happened earlier. For upsetting the blonde.

Upon her return a couple of hours later, after getting distracted by finding a section of items from her favourite film. Ranging from short spin off shows, to t-shirts, to other merchandise items, Chloe finally returned back to her dorm room. Sheepishly opening the door slowly, biting down on her lip, wondering if the blonde was back. However, she wasn’t. The redhead frowned slightly as she opened the door wider. Walking into the room and checking the time on her phone. It was late in the evening now. Surely the library was closed at by now? Chloe couldn’t be sure, since shed never been to the place. Yet. Sighing, she placed the gift back address to Aubrey on the blonde’s bed and headed back out the room.

Unbeknown to the redhead, Aubrey was actually on her way back to their room. They just missed each other by a couple of seconds. Chloe turned one corner of their dorm building as the blonde came from the opposite end.

Arriving at her dorm room door, Aubrey sighed and slid in her key card. Biting her lip as she anticipated being greeted with the bubbly redhead. However, she was surprised yet relieved to see her roommate wasn’t there. The blonde’s eyes raising and quickly narrowing as she saw a flowery pink and purple gift bag sitting on her bed with her name written in scrawny writing on the label. Curious as to what was inside, Aubrey slid off her shoes and headed over to her bed. Picking up the bag and shoving a hand inside. Pulling out a scruffy wrapped gift and a note attached to the top. Sitting back on her bed against the wall, she read the note. Or at least tried to with the awful handwriting that sat against the paper.

_Aubrey,_

_I’m extremely sorry for my prying eyes looking over your shoulders earlier and reading what you were doing. It was very wrong of me. I wasn’t being nosey. I promise you. That’s not my style. I was more curious. I honestly thought you were working on something for class. I didn’t mean to intrude on such a personal thing. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did. I really want us to be friends. I hate the fact my stupidity has really upset you. I’m here if you ever want to talk about anything. I know we only met a few weeks ago, but my best friend always says that I’m a really good listener and I can give good advice most of the time. And if you don’t wanna talk about personal stuff then that’s ok. We won’t. Please accept this gift as a token of peace warming. I hope this hasn’t ruined a potential friendship for us. I’d hate us to be roommates all year and not get on. That would break my heart._

_Anyway, I’ve talked way too much already. I hope you were able to successfully able to complete your letter without me prying. Again, I’m so sorry. I hate myself for what happened. I hope you can forgive me._

_Lots of love,_

_Chloe xxx_

The blonde let a small sigh escape from between her lips. It wasn’t such a major thing to have gotten upset over. But Aubrey didn’t like that Chloe had gotten all up in her personal space without permission or warning. The slightly older woman wasn’t someone who was easily able to open up to people. She struggled immensely. Managing to hide a pretty huge secret from her parents surprisingly before she had no choice and had to admit everything to them. Fearing she’d be disowned by them and become an orphan. Aubrey didn’t have the best relationship with her parents growing up. However, she was surprised when they accepted her news. Shocked even. And at this moment in time, thankful that they were helping her out right now to manage being away at college and looking after the most precious thing in Aubrey’s life back home in Michigan.

Aubrey placed the note down on her bedside table. A small smile on her face as she unwrapped her gift from the redhead. Eyes widening once they locked on what was in her hands out of the gift wrap. “Holy, fuck!” The blonde cursed. Looking over every inch of the square piece of plastic in her hands. What is she looking at you’re wondering? In the blonde’s hands was a rare, signed CD from her favourite band, Dixie Chicks. Aubrey was blown away by this gift. It was by far the most incredible gift anyone had given to her before. It was safe to say the freshman was speechless.

She was in a complete trance as she stared in bewilderment at the CD. Not even realising that the dorm room door had opened slightly, and the redhead slipped into the room. Sheepishly stood at the door, biting down on her lip. Trying to hide the smile starting to form across her lips at the blonde’s expression. “Would I be correct in thinking you like the little sorry gift?” Chloe questioned, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “I hope you don’t think I’m trying to buy your acceptance. I wanted to do something nice to apologise is all. I am really sorry for prying. I sometimes forget that other people have boundaries” The redhead continued. The smile on her face dropping slightly.

The blonde’s head shot up at the voice. Surprised after not hearing the door open. A smile growing back on her face. “I love it.” Aubrey confessed. Gazing down at her lap. “Nobody has ever bought me something like this before. You have no idea how much this means to me.” The slightly older woman continued. A tear sliding down her cheek. Lifting her head back up to look at her roommate across the room.

Chloe’s eyes locking onto the other woman. Feeling a punch to her heart at seeing the blonde cry. More tears falling down Aubrey’s cheeks. “Oh, uh, please don’t cry. I don’t want to upset you.” The redhead mumbled awkwardly. “Uh, do you want a hug?” The younger woman nervously asked. You see, Chloe was a serial hugger. Constantly hugging everyone she met without a care in the world. Forgetting that some people actually have issues with human contact.

Aubrey simply lifted her gaze up at the other woman. Shyly nodding her head to the redhead. It had been so long since she’d been hugged by someone. Someone other than her family and a certain special person she had in her life back home in Michigan. Truth was that the blonde wasn’t all that big a fan of hugging really. However, right now, that was exactly what she needed. Wanting to just simply feel someone’s arms wrapped around her body. Letting her feel safe again.

A smile spread across Chloe’s face at the acceptance of a hug from the blonde. Slipping off her shoes and walking over to join Aubrey on her bed. Shuffling back against the bed next to her roommate. Back against the wall. Wriggling a little to make herself comfy before hesitating a little, wrapping an arm around the older woman. Aubrey settled herself in nicely under the redhead’s arm. Snuggling into Chloe’s side. Sighing a little in contentment. For the first time in so long she finally felt safe in her roommate’s arms.

Uh oh. What could this mean for the blonde? Being super close to a woman she barely knew like this. Thousands of thoughts swimming around in her mind as she felt the soft touch of Chloe’s fingertips tracing patterns on her forearm. The touch feeling like fire against Aubrey’s skin. A nervous feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Goosebumps covering her entire body. Biting down on her lip. Eyes drooping closed slowly as the soft touch of the redhead’s fingertips was soothing. Soon feeling sleep take over her body. Falling asleep with her head rested against the other woman’s chest. The sound of Chloe’s heartbeat thumping softly into her ears gave her body a feeling of total relaxation.


	2. the intruder

Eyes opening slowly from the blinding light of sunshine shining through the windows caused a groggy blonde to stir from her slumber. Blinking repeatedly to adjust and looking around the room. A small frown etched onto her face at the empty bed across the room. _Chloe must be up already._ Aubrey thought to herself. Eyes widening as she felt the warmth of someone’s body pressed up against her back. Wait what? Since when did this happen? A frown making it’s way back onto her face. Thinking back to last night. All she did was fall asleep in the arms of her redheaded roommate. Oh. Bingo! There was her answer. Turning herself around, careful not to wake the sleeping woman, Aubrey was curious to know if it was Chloe pressed up against her body with her own warm one. Unable to stop the smile forming across her lips once her eyes landed on the slightly younger woman.

So many mixed feelings were running around in Aubrey’s mind. Never in her life had she thought about another woman in the way she was currently thinking of the redhead. Biting down on her lip, she simply lay watching the woman next to her sleep. The soft snores of Chloe was a soothing sound to the blonde. Glistening green eyes fixated on her roommate’s chest that rose and fell with every breath she took. The atmosphere in the room was peaceful and made the older woman feel happy and content.

Tearing her eyes away from the redhead, Aubrey shook her head. Shaking away her thoughts and clearing her mind from all the confusing questions being screamed at her by her inner voice. Dragging herself slowly off the bed, trying her hardest not to wake the sleeping other woman, the blonde grabbed her bath robe and shower bag. Proceeding to head to the communal room to take a morning shower. Whenever Aubrey was in a dilemma over something, she always took a long hot shower to think about whatever was on her mind. And the majority of the time it really helped. It was her quiet space to think.

Slipping her robe off her shoulders and hanging it up on the hook, Aubrey yanked the curtain across the cubicle to give herself privacy. Turning on the faucet she placed her hand under the water, waiting for the cold liquid to turn warm enough to step under properly. Once it was warm enough, the blonde scraped her hair back into a messy bun. That way it wouldn’t stick to her back once it got wet. A low groan escaped from between her lips as soon as she stepped under the shower head. The warm water hitting against her skin, leaving goosebumps all over her body.

 _There’s something about being held in Chloe’s arms that feels so safe. I felt protected last night for the first time since…Chad. But I don’t like women like that, do I? I can’t. I-_ Aubrey thought to herself. Humming a tune along with the beat of the water dripping over her body. Deep in thought about her new and progressing feelings that were bubbling up in the pit of her stomach for the redhead. _I don’t know what all this means. It felt good having her arms wrapped around my body. Her body pressed up against mine as we slept. I haven’t had that good a sleep in…years. And not since I came to college._ The blonde continued with the battle in her head. An impending headache approaching with her racing mind. She shook her head. Trying to push her wild thoughts to the back of her mind. Not wanting to distract herself too much in the shower.

Aubrey continued with her shower routine. Soaping up her body before washing the suds off her body under the running water. Humming to herself again and thinking about something else instead of Chloe. Trying to get rid of the beautiful redhead from filling her mind with all sorts of thoughts and feelings. The blonde stayed under the water for several more moments. Getting lost in the warmth of the cubicle. Not hearing the movement of her shower curtain being moved.

“Hey, Aubs? Can I borrow your shower gel? I forgot mine ran out yesterday and I forgot to grab some more at the store.” A soft voice called out. Starling the blonde. Aubrey’s head whipped around to the intruder. Eyes widening in horror. Grabbing the curtain to place it against her naked body. Unable to look at her naked roommate stood opposite her in the cubicle. Naked. Confidently stood there as if this was a normal thing to do, as if this is what everyone did with so casually.

“What the heck?!” Aubrey gasped. Her gaze landing on the redhead’s eyes. Unable to look anywhere else for fear of being caught checking the redhead out. She couldn’t do that. She couldn’t let her roommate see her looking at the attractive body of the other woman. Wait, what? Attractive? Oh boy, the blonde really was feeling some unusual thoughts about Chloe. Some unwelcome. Some confusing. Some that made total sense. “Cover yourself up! Oh my, god!” The older woman pointed a finger at the younger woman. Wriggling it around at the redhead. Gesturing to her body.

“Oh. Yeah. I’m pretty confident about…all of this.” Chloe beamed widely. Jiggling her body a little. Her perky breasts bouncing around against her chest. The redhead was very confident in her body and looks. She knew she was attractive. She knew her body was good to look at. She’d been complimented many times on her physique. Even doing some nude modelling back home in Florida before moving to college.

“You should be.” Aubrey quickly responded with a slight nod. The smile on her face dropping off once she realised the words that had slipped from between her lips. Her eyes widening and gaze dropping to the floor. Cheeks flushing a deep shade of red. “I, uh, I mean-“ The blonde stuttered. Fumbling over her words. Why did she say that? What was she thinking? It’s safe to say she wasn’t thinking. How could she think straight when a sexy woman invaded her shower and was currently stood naked in such a close proximity to the blonde? The answer was, she couldn’t think at all. All her thoughts turned to mush, and she concentrated on not looking anywhere else other than Chloe’s big, bright, baby blue eyes.

Chloe simply smiled at the embarrassment on her roommate’s face after realising what she’d just said. “So, uh, shower gel? Can I borrow some?” The redhead questioned again. Biting down on her lip as she took a peak at the shape of the blonde’s curvy body through the slightly see through shower curtain she clung against her body. There was no harm in looking respectfully, right?

“Oh, uh, y-yeah.” Aubrey nodded, accidentally letting go of the shower curtain as she leaned down to get the bottle from being perched on the floor. Chloe turned her head away, not wanting to perv on the blonde’s naked body in such an inappropriate position. Her head snapping back once she saw the blonde’s feet turn back to face the redhead. The younger woman’s eyes landing on a scar etched across the blonde’s abdomen from her left side all the way to her right. Chloe’s eyes widened as she looked at the mark on the blonde’s body.

Aubrey’s eyes snapped down to what her roommate was looking at. Completely forgetting she was naked, and her scar was visible. She winced slightly as she grabbed the curtain again. Biting down on her lip. Gaze focused on the floor. Breathing increasing. Bottle in her hand. She held it out towards the redhead. Feeling the burning eyes of the other woman still staring. Aubrey knew her scar wasn’t pretty. It ruined her body and her confidence. However, she wouldn’t change the story behind how she got the scar for anything in the world. “I, uh, thanks. Sorry.” Chloe stuttered. Taking the bottle from her roommate’s hand. Biting down on her lip she turned to leave the cubicle. “Uh, sorry for intruding. I’ll uh, see you back at the room. Maybe we can grab some lunch?” The redhead mumbled. Questioning the blonde hopefully.

“I-I’d like that.” Aubrey nodded in response. Her voice barely an octave above a whisper. Not trusting her voice to be any louder. The older woman’s heart was thumping violently against her chest. It wasn’t going to be much longer till her roommate found out about her secret. Pulling the shower curtain back over, the blonde stayed under the dripping shower water for a little longer. Maybe she should be honest with the redhead and tell the woman about her secret. _I’ll tell her. I’ll tell her over lunch._ The blonde thought. Nodding her head in silent confirmation to herself and finally finished in the shower. Shutting off the faucet and grabbing her towel. Wrapping it around her dripping wet body. Sliding on her towel bathrobe and proceeding to head back to her dorm room to change.

The older woman managed to get herself dry and dressed before Chloe returned. The redhead was clothed and ready to face the day. “Hey, when’s your first lesson today? If you have any.” The slightly younger woman questioned her roommate. Walking over to her desk to apply some makeup to her freshly washed face. Waiting for an answer from the blonde. “I personally don’t have anything till 2pm and then we have Bellas rehearsals at 4!” Chloe proceeded to announce. Hoping Aubrey didn’t have a class till the afternoon or at all. Meaning they could hopefully hang out a little bit before rehearsals.

“Uh-“ Aubrey hummed, grabbing her diary planner out of her bag to check her schedule. “I don’t have anything till…2pm as well. We have calculus together.” The blonde simply nodded. Putting her book away and smiling up at the redhead. “I’m guessing you have an idea of how to spend our day?” The older woman questioned. Knowing the beaming smile on Chloe’s face must have been to do with the plan the redhead was planning in her head.

Chloe gave a little nod. A wide smile across her lips. “Maybe we could head out now to that lovely little diner just off campus and grab some brunch before class?” The redhead suggested. With hope in her eyes that the blonde would agree. It would give them both a chance to get to know each other better, just the two of them enjoying each other’s company and talking. And it would give Aubrey the chance to tell her roommate about her secret and explain about her scar to the slightly younger woman after Chloe’s baby blue eyes had widened at the sight across the blonde’s abdomen.

Aubrey hummed for a second. Contemplating the idea. Lifting her gaze up to look at Chloe across the room. “I’d really like that. That’s a lovely idea.” The blonde nodded with a smile spreading across her lips. The older woman really needed to make more of an effort with her roommate. Be friends with the woman at least. Be able to open up with the slightly younger woman. Aubrey didn’t want to feel so lonely here. She wanted to be able to enjoy her college experience and make new friends. Since all of her ones back home disowned her for her secret.

“Perfect! Let’s go.” Chloe beamed happily and grabbed her things. Pulling on her hoodie, grabbing her phone, keys and bank card. Slipping the latter into the back pocket of her jeans. Waiting for Aubrey to grab her own things. Both soon heading out and walking to the diner off campus. The journey was short, and the girls stayed in silence the whole time. Enjoying the quietness of their surroundings. The only sound they then heard was the little bell over the door as they entered.

“Grab us a table and I’ll order. What would you like?” Chloe questioned the blonde. Turning her attention to the menu above the counter behind the till. Scanning the list of food and drinks to find something for herself. The redhead was a vegan. Luckily this place did food that was suitable for vegans. This being the main reason she suggested to Aubrey that they came here for brunch.

“Ugh, I’ll just have a coffee and uh, maybe a chicken ceaser salad?” Aubrey nodded as she thought about what she wanted for a moment. “Uh, do they do that here?” The older woman asked. Nervously. Why was she nervous? There was no reason she should be. All she was doing was grabbing brunch with a friend. That was a perfectly normal thing to do. Maybe it was the fact she’d soon be telling the redhead all about her biggest secret. Well, it wasn’t exactly a secret. It was just something she’d kept to herself. Nothing wrong with that. However, after the shower intrusion, the blonde thought maybe she should fully explain to Chloe what the other woman had saw on her body. She wasn’t ashamed of her scar. It was a beautiful reminder about the best thing in her life.

“Oh, for sure. One coffee and one chicken ceaser salad coming right up.” Chloe nodded with a smile. Aubrey handed over her card to the redhead. Yet the younger woman shook her head. “Oh no, this is my treat! You just go get us a table and I’ll be right over.” She smiled back. Pushing the blonde’s hand away. Refusing to take the card in Aubrey’s outstretched hand.

Aubrey’s eyes widened and Chloe continued to shake her head. “Fine!” The blonde huffed a little bit. She hated having people buy her things. “But next time it’s on me.” The taller woman told her roommate. A small smile on her lips. Turning on her heel once Chloe nodded in understanding, Aubrey went over to sit at an empty table in the corner. Sliding into the booth. Getting herself comfy and slipping off her jacket. Gazing out the window as she waited for the return of her roommate.

The redhead stood gazing at the blonde at the table. A small content smile on her lips as she thought about how they fell asleep in each other’s arms last night. The slightly younger woman secretly hoping that it would become a regular thing they would do together. A deep sigh escaped from between Chloe’s lips as she was pulled out of her trance by the cashier calling for the next customer to order.

“Hey, you. What are you thinking about?” Chloe’s soft voice called out as she approached the table Aubrey was sitting at with their cups of coffee. A smile still across her lips as she placed one cup down next to the blonde, before placing down her own so she could take off her coat. Draping it over the back of the seat in the booth and slipping in opposite her roommate.

Aubrey’s hands automatically found the cup and wrapped her hands around the warmth coming from the piece of pottery. “Hmm?” The blonde mumbled. Eyes eventually lifting up and looking at the redhead. “Oh, uh, I was just thinking about earlier.” The older woman answered. Biting down on her bottom lip. Gaze falling back down to her coffee. Fingertips circling the edge of the cup. “About what you, uh, saw in the shower. I know you saw it.” She explained. A small sigh escaping from between her lips. Bringing her gaze back up to Chloe shyly.

“Oh. Yeah. I did, uh, but you don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to. I don’t want to bring anything up that might upset you. It looked pretty, uh, big and painful.” Chloe responded with a nod at Aubrey’s words. Cursing herself at her poor choice of words. Yes, she had seen the scar across Aubrey’s abdomen. And yes, of course she was curious about it since it was across her whole body. But the redhead knew something like that could have a traumatic story behind it and the last thing she wanted to do was upset the blonde again. She’d done that once yesterday by accident and she didn’t want to ever do it again.

“Uh, no. I-I uh, I want to tell you about it. I want to be more open with people and I want us to be friends.” Aubrey responded quickly. Her heartrate increasing slightly at the idea of telling a practical stranger about her secret. “It’s not really as traumatic as it seems. The scar looks way worse than the reason behind why I have it, uh..” The blonde continued to explain. Again, her eyes dropping back down to her coffee cup. Lifting the cup in her shaky hands to take a sip. Eyes squeezing shut as the hot liquid slid down her throat. “I-I uh, I had a baby four years ago. The scar is from the birth. There were some complications and I had to have a c-section. And I know, you’re probably shocked that I’m a mother to a four-year-old at 19.” Aubrey finally admitted to her roommate. Not daring to lift her gaze up to Chloe for fear of being judged.

The redhead was shocked. Surprised even. However, she didn’t judge the woman sat opposite her of course. Chloe never judged people ever. That wasn’t who she was as a person. Everyone had a past. Some had a past they weren’t proud of but, it helped who they now were as a person. She herself had a past she wasn’t exactly proud of, but she was stronger now for what she went through. “That’s none of my business. I’m not going to judge you for being a mother at the age you are, Aubrey.” The redhead softly spoke to her roommate. Leaning forward to place a hand over the blonde’s that was resting on the table. “Tell me more, I wanna hear all about your baby.” Chloe beamed reassuringly to the older woman. Interested in her roommate’s life back home and wanting Aubrey to feel like she could open up to the younger woman.

Aubrey’s gaze lifted up again. Eyes locked onto the soft hand covering her own. A small smile tugging at her lips before looking up higher. Locking eyes with her roommate’s glistening baby blue ones. _I love how mesmerising and captivating her eyes are, they’re beautiful. I’d happily get lost in them for the rest of my life._ The blonde thought to herself. Eyes widening at her thoughts as she shook her head. A small yet subtle blush appearing against her cheeks. “Uh, I have a beautiful little baby boy. His name is Henry George Boone. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his little neck during my labour. His little heartbeat was decreasing with every second that passed by. It was a really long labour. Uh, in the end they said they needed to get him out ASAP and that the only way was through having a c-section. And so that’s what caused the scar.” Aubrey explained. Tears glossing over her eyes as she told the story of her son’s birth. “Most c-sections don’t give you such a big scar, however for me there was so many complications that they had to cut me open wider.” The blonde added after realising that her scar was pretty big for a c-section.

“W-wow!” Chloe breathed out. Eyes widening a little bit in surprise. Hand still resting over her roommate’s own as she processed the information the blonde gave. “W-was it painful?” The redhead stuttered slightly. Wanting to know more but, bit down on her lip not wanting to pry. “Uh, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t wish to, uh, I’m just curious to know more. Sorry if I’m prying.” The younger woman spoke. Her own gaze dropping. Hand not moving from covering Aubrey’s across the table. However, Chloe soon removed it once she realised it probably wasn’t appropriate to be holding the blonde’s hand like this. Not knowing it felt comforting to the older woman.

“Chloe.” Aubrey softly spoke. A warm smile spread across her face. “You’re not prying. It’s ok to be curious. Ask any questions you want. I’ll answer anything. Can you look at me?” The blonde’s voice was soothing and helped the redhead feel more at ease for all of her questions she desperately wanted to ask. Chloe raised her head up to gaze at the blonde opposite her. Aubrey now covering her own had over her roommate’s own this time. The pad of her thumb rubbing against Chloe’s hand. Smiling at the redhead.

The younger woman gave a small nod. Her own smile spreading across her lips. Feeling more at ease by hearing the reassuring words from her roommate. And seeing the smile on the blonde’s lips. “Ok.” Chloe nodded shyly. Blushing slightly. And why was she blushing? Her crush was willing to open up to her about her past. Maybe with Aubrey opening up to her, she might be able to open up to the blonde about her own past and the struggles she still faces on a daily basis. The redhead did want to open up to the woman she shared a room with. Especially about some of her personal things. Because sometimes, Chloe did things she wasn’t proud of regularly. Things she needed help with. Things she was working really hard on putting a stop to and things that Aubrey would probably be a witness to eventually. She hadn’t actually done any of her things at college. Yet. She knew it wouldn’t be long before one happened though. And she wanted the blonde to be prepared for that and know how to help the redhead.


	3. the empty, cold bed

A few weeks passed by as the cold winter nights crept in and the two women fell into a blissful routine. Studying together, spending their free time together, cuddling at night to keep each other warm.

Like every morning since the first time they fell asleep in each other’s arms, Aubrey peeled her eyes open one frosty morning. Groaning slightly at the groggy feeling she felt in her stomach as the coldness in the room hit her like a truck. Causing the blonde to snuggle further into the bed, wrapping the duvet closer around her body as she adjusted to being awake. It took the blonde a few moments to realise there wasn’t a body pressed into her own from behind like there usually was every morning. A small frown tugging across her face as she rolled over and was met with an empty, cold space.

Letting a deep sigh fall from between her lips, Aubrey reluctantly got out of bed. Quickly grabbing her soft, fluffy dressing gown from hung over the open en-suite bathroom door and sliding it across her back and over her arms. Picking up her phone from the side of her bed to see if she’d gotten a text message from her roommate about where she was, before her eyes widened at the time on her phone: **_7:07am_**

A yawn made it’s way up the back of the blonde’s throat. A smile instantly spreading across her lips as she saw there was one new notification from Chloe. A message that was sent an hour ago and unopened. Her nimble fingers pressed several buttons on her phone to enter her passcode and give her access to read the message. Her heart dropping as she read the words displayed on the screen:

_Hey, cutie. So sorry to not be here when you wake up, my girlfriend called to say she was in the hospital this morning and I had to rush off! I’ll make it up to you. Lunch date at 1? Let me know. Mwah xxx_

Girlfriend? Since when did the redhead have a girlfriend. As far as Aubrey knew, Chloe was single. She wasn’t even aware of the younger woman even going on dates. How the heck could the blonde not have known about this sooner? How long had Chloe been with this other woman? The older woman didn’t know and probably wouldn’t know the answer. After all, why was it any of her business?

_Yeah. Lunch would be good. Usual place? See you then_ _😊_ _x_

Aubrey tapped out a quick reply before turning off her phone and throwing it on her bed. Grabbing her shower things, she headed off to the communal bathroom. Taking her daily shower and starting off her morning routine. Trying her hardest to push away all her thoughts of the redhead. She needed to stop thinking about Chloe in a way that was any more than purely platonic. The other woman was with someone else. The blonde didn’t have a chance. Not now. Maybe she’d already had one and not even realised. And that could have easily been the reason her roommate had found love elsewhere. _Fuck sake!_ Aubrey cursed under her breath. Coating her body in her coconut shower gel. Cursing herself for not taking a shot with the redhead. But how could she? Whose to say the other woman would’ve reciprocated her feelings? She couldn’t risk ruining their friendship that quickly formed once the blonde opened up about her son.

Pushing away her thoughts again, Aubrey finished up in the shower. Stepping out of the cubicle after wrapping the towel around her body, she headed back to her dorm room to get dry and dressed. Ready for her first class of the day at 9am. Sighing deeply, she grabbed her phone off her bed, switching the device back on, slipping into her black jeans and pulling a blouse over her body, she picked up her phone again from her bed. Scrolling through her contacts and clicking on her mother’s number. Pressing the call button and holding it up to her ear. Waiting for an answer on the other end of the line.

“Hey, sweetie.” Aubrey’s mother, Gail answered the phone. Smiling as she sat with Henry on the sofa. The little boy snuggled into her side as he watched his favourite movie, The Lion King. His soft teddy of Simba under his arm that his mommy got him before she left for college. Something for the little boy to have to cuddle in Aubrey’s absence. “How’s the studies going, darling?” The woman questioned through the phone. Looking down at her grandson, a smile on her face as his eyes were fixated on the screen. “Honey, what’s wrong? You’re usually only silent when something’s bothering you. Talk to me.” Gail encouraged her daughter. Moving softly away from Henry and wondering into the kitchen to talk to the blonde easier.

Aubrey took a deep breath before she prepared herself for her next words. She never really had that typical mother-daughter bond with her own mother. Yet sometimes, she really needed Gail. For advice, help, guidance. However, she did find that since having Henry, she had developed a better relationship with her mother. It still wasn’t perfect, but she would take what she could get. “I, uh, everything’s fine. I guess. I just, uh, I’m in a little dilemma.” The blonde started to talk into the device pinned against her ear.

Hearing a hum through the phone, the blonde went to continue, yet she stopped when she heard Gail respond. “Ok, honey. What’s troubling you? You know you can tell me anything.” The older woman replied to her daughter. A small ounce of worry starting to build up in the pit of her stomach. Concerned that something was really wrong with her daughter. Or the woman’s wellbeing.

“So, I uh, I like this g-“ Aubrey started, about to slip up and say ‘girl’. Before backtracking on herself and changing the word. _Now is not the time to come out to your mother via a phone call. You don’t even fully know what your sexuality is anyway!_ The young mother thought to herself. Shaking her head and continuing. “I like this, guy and uh, I don’t really know what to do about my feelings. We’re really close friends and I can’t keep pretending anymore that I don’t feel anything. It’s eating me up inside. But I found out sh-, uh, he has a girlfriend.” The blonde explained. Feeling deflated as she recalled what Chloe’s text message said when she opened it earlier.

“Ok. Well, maybe tell them how you feel? If it’s pretty serious and you feel you can’t carry on any longer without them knowing. Let them know. Life’s too short. And you never know, they might feel the same way.” Gail explained, giving her words of wisdom to her daughter. Offering the blonde some much-needed advice. Aubrey listened carefully to what her mother said, contemplating if it would be a good idea or not to admit how she feels to Chloe. Unsure on the idea.

“I uh, I don’t want to say something in fear of being rejected.” Aubrey explained her fear. Biting down on the bottom of her lip for a couple of seconds before continuing. “If they don’t feel even slightly the same way, I could potentially ruin the friendship with my confession of how I feel about he- uh, him.” The blonde responded. Cursing herself internally for all the times she’d almost slipped up to her mother. Telling your parents that you’re gay was not something you should do over the phone.

Gail contemplated her daughter’s worry for a moment before letting the blonde know about her own experience with feeling something more than platonic for a friend herself. “Well, darling, if you want to know something, your father and I were in the same position when we were in college. We were friends too. Always spending time together and hanging out. And we both ended up developing feelings for each other.” The older mother explained. Head lifting up as she heard the door open. Looking up to see who was there and seeing her husband in the doorway. He smiled at his wife before heading off to work. “We were both seeing other people at the time we confessed our feelings for each other. But look how we turned out. We then went on to get married and have you!” Gail continued to explain. Even though she’d been divorced from Aubrey’s dad for over 15 years.

“I’m just scared of rejection, y’know? I really like he- uh, him and I don’t want to ruin what we have by saying something stupid.” Aubrey sighed into the phone as she sat down on her bed. “We cuddle like all the time. We go on little friend dates for coffee and stuff. We study together. Everything. It’s kinda like we’re already a thing.” The blonde continued again. Her mind wondering off to thinking about Chloe. An activity she did on a regular basis. “Just minus the sex.” The younger woman mumbled, more so too herself and briefly forgetting she was on call with her mother.

“I think you both need to sit down and talk. Get it all out in the open and express how you feel. Both about, them, and about your fear of ruining the friendship. State that if they don’t feel the same way that you don’t want the confession to ruin the friendship. You’ll be doing the right thing, sweetie. Trust me! And let me know how everything goes, ok?” The woman told her daughter. Trying to ignore the fact Aubrey mentioned something about sex to her mother. Saving the blonde woman from embarrassment. “Now, do you wanna talk to Henry before I drop him off at school? We’ll be leaving in about 10 minutes.” Gail questioned, checking the time on her watch: **_8:24am_**.

“Yeah, I miss my little boy.” Aubrey nodded, despite the fact her mother won’t have saw her nod of agreement. Her head lifting up towards the door as she heard it open and saw a tired looking redhead walk into the room. Hair tied up in a messy bun and her comfy clothes on, a pair of joggers and a hoodie. It was the first thing she grabbed when she got dressed this morning in a hurry. Gulping as she locked eyes with Chloe across the room.

“Mommy!” A cheerful voice called down the phone, startling Aubrey and pulling the blonde out of her trance. Clearing her throat and pulling her gaze away from Chloe. A smile tugging at her lips as she heard Henry’s little voice on the other end of the phone. “Hi, I miss you!” Henry’s sad sounding little voice spoke through the phone to his mother. “When you coming home, mommy?” He questioned, a glint of hope in the tone of his voice. It broke Aubrey’s heart that she had to be away from her son. However, it was what was best for now. The blonde needed to get her degree in order to get into law school. And her son was in a routine with his school. It wouldn’t be right to ruin the small boy’s routine at his age. She hoped in her final year she’d be able to move him out here with her since the workload wouldn’t be so hectic in the year Aubrey would be graduating. Meaning she’d have more time to spend with Henry as well as studying for her final grade.

“Hey, baby boy! I miss you, too. So very much. I’ll be home in a few weeks for Thanksgiving, remember? I promise. Are you still being a good boy for grandma?” Aubrey responded, the smile still across her lips. Unable to be anything other than happy when she heard her son’s voice. The only downside being, she wasn’t able to cuddle him in her arms for months on end. Eyes glancing over to Chloe briefly as she bit down on her bottom lip, waiting for her son’s reply.

“Yep!” Henry smiled widely. Popping the ‘p’ on the end happily. Confirming that he was, of course, being well behaved for her grandparents. “Me always a good boy mommy. Gotta go now though, grandma says we have to leave for school.” Henry continued. Sighing a little when Gail gave him a look to say it was time to go and he’d have to say goodbye to his mommy. “Bye mommy, I lobe you!” The little boy said one last time down the phone.

“I love you too, my little prince. I’ll FaceTime grandma at the weekend and you can tell me all about what you’ve done in school this week, how about that?” Aubrey quickly responded before Henry passed the phone back to Gail. Wanting her son to hear her say she loved him. Making sure she constantly told her little boy whenever she could, wanting him to know that despite the fact she wasn’t there, she would always love him unconditionally.

“Yeah, mommy!” Henry nodded happily. “Bye bye!” He called again and handed the phone over to his grandma and ran to get his shoes and coat on. Sitting on the bottom step of the stairs and trying his best to put them on as Gail watched him from the kitchen.

She smiled at her grandson before raising the phone back up to her hear and speaking one last time to her daughter. “Right, go tell your crush how you feel and let me know how it goes, everything will be fine, darling. I promise. Love you, sweetheart. I’ll talk to you later.” Gail softly spoke into the phone one last time to Aubrey. Leaning the phone against her shoulder as she pulled on her coat.

“I’ll let you know mom, thanks. Love you, too. Give Henry a kiss from me. See you at Thanksgiving! Bye!” Aubrey nodded as she spoke to her mother again. Hearing her mother say her own goodbye, the pair both hung up and the blonde locked her phone. Chucking it over towards her pillow and lifting her eyes back up to the redhead again. Biting down on her lip as she contemplated Gail’s advice. “Uh, when are you free today?” The blonde woman questioned. Hoping the pair would have a free period together and they could sit down and talk. If she knew when she’d be seeing Chloe again, she’d be able to prepare herself to make her confession.

Chloe crawled off her bed and grabbed her planner from her desk across the room. Flicking through to find the right week’s schedule and looking when her free periods were today. “I have two free’s today. I have a free lesson before lunch and then another one at 4!” The younger woman nodded. Baby blue eyes scanning across her schedule. “The one before lunch, I’m going to go and check on Sophie though.” Chloe smiled slightly, biting down on her bottom lip at the mention of her girlfriend. “I’ll be back in time for our lunch date though, I promise.” The redhead added. Not being one to let people down. Always sticking to her promises with people.

“Oh, right, uh-“ Aubrey stuttered out her response. Desperately wanting to just come out with it and tell the redhead about how she truly felt. She took a deep breath and bit down slightly on her bottom lip. Eyes closed momentarily as she braced herself. “Uh, Chlo? There’s uh, something I need to tell you.” The blonde started, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Wiping her eyes furiously before they had chance to slid down her cheeks. A nervous feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach.

“Hey! What’s up? Has something happened?” The redhead questioned. Concern laced in her tone of voice and written all over her face. Putting her planner down, Chloe wondered over to her roommate. Sitting down next to the blonde and wrapping her arm around the older woman. Offering some comfort. A shoulder to cry on. “You know you can tell me anything! I won’t push you to tell me, just if you want to tell me, I’m here to listen. Ok?” Chloe added softly. A warm smile on her face, rubbing her hand down Aubrey’s arm and reaching a hand out to wipe away a stray tear that slid down her roommate’s cheek.

“I, uh, I have a confession to make and I’m afraid you’ll think I’m like the worst person. I know you have a girlfriend, but this is all eating me up inside. Not saying anything, I mean. I’ve sat with this for months now and I can’t keep it from you any longer.” Aubrey started after taking another deep breath. It was now or never. _Spit it out, Posen!_ The slightly older woman cursed herself. Closing her eyes as she finally told Chloe the one thing she’d wanted to say for months. “I, uh, I really like you, Chlo. And I don’t mean in the platonic kind of way. I mean as something more than friends. I get butterflies whenever we’re together. I like our little set up of falling asleep in your arms and waking up in them every morning.” The blonde continued. Daring to open her eyes again and look up at the redhead. Trying to look for any kind of reaction on the younger woman’s face. Aubrey exhaled deeply, turning her gaze away. “Sorry, I know you probably don’t feel the same way. Why would you? You already have a girlfriend. Forget I said anything. I don’t want this to ruin our fr-“ Aubrey continued before being cut off from finishing her sentence by a pair of lips pressed into her own.

Unable to let the mumbling blonde continue with her full confession, Chloe simply held her finger and thumb underneath Aubrey’s chin and leaned forward to her roommate’s face. Pressing her lips again Aubrey’s own. Taking the plunge and finally kissing the one woman she’s wanted to lock lips with since she first set eyes on the blonde. The kiss with her roommate ignited a fire in the pit of the redhead’s stomach as she continued to share kisses with this woman. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against Aubrey’s cheek. Indulging in the feeling of her lips fit perfectly against the older woman’s own. Reluctantly pulling away after several minutes before she went too far too soon. Not wanting to scare the blonde off.

“Was that ok? Was it ok that I kissed you?” Chloe softly questioned her roommate. She wanted to make sure that she hadn’t overstepped the mark in kissing the blonde after her confession. “Truth is, I really like you too, Aubrey. I have ever since our eyes met that day I walked into this room and learned this hot babe would be my roommate.” The redhead explained, a small smirk tugging against her lips at her words. Happy with the fact her comment made Aubrey visibly blush at her words.

Aubrey brought her gaze up to Chloe’s glistening, baby blue eyes. A small nod in response to the redhead’s question. Letting the other woman know that their kiss was ok. It was more than ok with the blonde. “More than ok.” The older woman’s voice finally gave a reply. Her tone of voice barely above a whisper. “I, uh, I liked it.” Aubrey nodded shyly. Another blush creeping across her face in confession. “Uh, can we maybe, do it again?” The blonde shyly questioned. Biting on her lip and looking into Chloe’s mesmerising eyes.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” The redhead beamed. Booping the slightly older woman on the end of the nose playfully as she placed her hands on Aubrey’s cheeks. Bringing the blonde’s face closer to her own and pressing her lips softly against her new lover’s own. Exchanging some more kisses with the other woman again. Liking the way their lips met so blissfully together. Pulling away briefly to lay back on the bed and tug Aubrey with her, noticing the blonde’s breath hitched in the back of her throat.

The blonde lay with the redhead on the bed, nervously looking into Chloe’s eyes shyly. Forgetting all about the time and the fact she was needed in lesson soon. All that mattered to Aubrey right now, was this new found thing with the younger woman. All she wanted to do was spend the day kissing with her roommate. She didn’t care about anything else in the world now as she felt Chloe’s hands snake around her hips as the redhead pressed her lips against the blonde’s own. Again. For the third time in a matter of minutes. This was something she could get used to from now on, having this stronger connection with the woman she loved.

“But, what about Sophie?” Aubrey questioned as a pang of guilt struck her after remembering Chloe was seeing someone else. Yet here she was lips locked with the redhead. She couldn’t help the feeling in the pit of her stomach that what they were doing was wrong. Despite how right it felt in her heart.

“Don’t worry, I’ll talk to her later and break up with her. I want to be with you, baby.” Chloe simply smiled in response. Brushing a few stray strands of hair behind Aubrey’s ear. Softly caressing the blonde woman’s cheek. Enjoying this moment of being a little more intimate with her roommate. Finally after all this time of pining for the older woman. Leaning back in and kissing the woman of her dreams. Losing themselves in the moment together. Kissing each other hungrily. Both desperate for more, yet neither one of them wanting to suggest they should take things further than kissing. Both happy and content exchanging kisses. Unable to get enough of each other’s lips. Smiling into their kisses. Blissfully.


End file.
